The Pokemon Exparoment
by Thunder123
Summary: this is a story about me going to visit a friend, read to find out more, oh and there might be lemons coming up if the person who plays Kora agrees to it, it would be Kora and myself who would be paired if she says yes to there being a lemon between her and my characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I go visit a friend, and turn into a Pokemon

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't gotten a new chapter out of CITPW, but that's because I have writers block right now...**

**Aurora: Awwwwe, I wanted to battle!**

**Me: I know**

**Seje: come on man! you can do it if you think hard on it!**

**Me: well I think you'll like this one haha, anyways, let's get started**

**Kora: will I be in this story? (really exited)**

**Me: yes, you will be haha**

**Kora: YAY!**

**Me: can I start now?**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Me: good!**

I was fast asleep, I was on a plane going to visit a friend, said friend is none other then Kora, or as I call her, Kora-chan (that's how you say someones name in japanes for girls)

I woke up when the plane was about to land, it was a hard 5 hour flite, but I finaly made it

I got off the plane and started the long walk to her home, it took 3 hours to get to her place, when I nocked on the door, a woman opened the door, she was crying, so I asked "what's wrong?" she looked at me and said "my dorter was kidnaped" I looked ather and asked "do you mean Kora?!" she looked at me and said/asked "yes, how did you know?" I just said "she's my friend, I'll find her and bring her back for you" she just looked at me like I was just trying to make her feel better, then I asked to see her room and told her "I need to get her aura memerised, then I can chrack her down, and save her" she let me go to Kora's room, I looked around, and started to memerise the aura in her room.

When I was done, I looked at the woman and said "I will find her and get her back for you, you have my word on that" she just said "ok..." and left it at that

I left the house, and started falowing the most resent trail of aura from Kora

About 30 minutes later

I was running for about 30 minutes when I found where Kora was taken to, I found a big building with a lot of men with guns garding it, I disided to make a BIG brake in, I jumped and landed where everyone there could see me and yeld "WHERE'S KORA?!" they then started firing at me, I didn't have to worry though, they couldn't hit the side of a barn, I ran to a gard and took his gun, then I aimed it at the other gards and shot at their lags, they couldn't do anything for a while, I then made my way inside

Inside I found a lot of rooms, I called out "Kora?!" I then heard something "Mew M-Mew" I went to the room I heard it coming from, and I found a little Mew straped on a table, I then went over to the Mew, and said "are you ok?" the Mew nodded, but then looked down at it's restrants, then at me, I knew what it was trying to tell me, and I released it, it then got up and hugged me, I just said "you're welcome... Kora-chan" the Mew, now known as Kora, looked at me with a question, I could tell what she was asking, and said "I know it's you because of your aura, I was falowing it to find you" we then heard gards coming, so I bloked the door and took my laptop out, I saw a computer, and hooked my laptop to it, then looked for the thing that did this to Kora, I found it, and got all the files from the computer, then looked at Kora and said "where is the needle that they used to change you into this?" she pointed to a desk with one dwar, I looked inside it and found 2 needles, one was almost empty, and the other one was full, I took the full one, and injected it into myself, Kora looked at me like I was crazy to do something like that, but then she saw that I was changing faster then she did, I was alread changed into a Pokemon, I turned into a Lucario, then I said "now I can not only understand you, but this will make it easier for us to get out of here"

And with that I used an auraspher to distry the computer and that made the files on it unuseble, I put my laptop back in my bage and we left out the windor, we landed safely and I ran with Kora on my back

**Well, there you have it, this story might have a lemon sooner or later, I don't know yet haha...**

**Kora: that was awesome!**

**Seje: yeah, I can't believe Kora was turned into a Mew! hahaha**

**Me and Kora: and what's wrong with Mew's?**

**Seje: nothing...**

**Me: anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter of my new story haha, I hope to get more out sooner or later haha**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kora's parents find out about more then just us being Pokemon...

**HEY YOU GUY'S AND GIRL'S! What's up?! Thunder496 here bringing you another chapter of The Pokemon Exparoment, I know, it's not spelled right, but that's only because I think there's another story with the same name, so I did that so you can find my story a little easier, anyways in this chapter Kora's parents will find out that both Kora and I are now Pokemon, and they will find out something else too, you'll find out what that is about half way into the chapter, now, there will be a new character in this chapter too, he will be Seje For Days, or Seje for short, btw, I talked to Koraru, the person that is playing Kora, and she said that she's ok with ther being a lemon between mine and her characters**

**Kora: Yep haha (:3)**

**Seje: Yay! I get to be in this story!**

**Me: ok, ok, calm down dude haha**

**Seje: Well I'm super excited to be in the story!**

**Me: I can tell haha, anyways, let's get started, shall we?**

We had left the place about 10 minutes ago, but we contiued to go on because they could be trying to come after us.

1 hour of running...

I was starting to get tired, but I wasn't going to stop until we were safe back at Kora's place

Another 30 minutes of running...

We had finaly gotten to Kora's house, I opened the door and saw her mom sitting on the couch, she had been crying, so I walked up to her.

'What's wrong?' I said using my aura so she could understand what I said.

She recignised the voice and looked at up with hope in her eyes of her dorter being back home safe.

"what? what are you?" she asked, not knowing it really was her dorter and myself.

Kora and I looked at each other, then I explaned it all to Kora's mom in extream detale.

About 20 minutes later... After explaning...

"So, your both stuck like this forever?" Kora's mom asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

'Not exactly, you see, I got all the data on their computer that were a part of this exparement, so I can at least try to undo this, but it may take some time, and there's no garenty that we will be full human again' I told her.

She looked at me with hope in her eyes again, she then got up and went to the kichen.

"Is there anything you might need me to do to help?" she asked, REALLY wanting to help with this in any way she could.

I looked at her and said 'well, a lot of coffee, some food, oh, and a car that can be turned into a sentrofush' I said as if I was a pro at this kind of stuff.

"Ok then, I get you the coffee, and food, and if you promise that the car still works, you can use it too..." she said, not really wanting her new car to get brocken from this.

'I promise, if it needs to be fixed after this, I'll fix it for free, and I'll try to take it easy with the car' I said to her, with no sign of a lie.

So she went to make coffee while I got to work on my laptop.

2 hours later... with no luck so far...

"I'm bored!" Kora said as she was trying to get better at flouting.

I rubbed my eyes and said "why don't I take a little break from this then, it's getting hard on my eyes..."

She looked at me with a big (**and I do mean big**) smile, then she said "lets PM Seje!"

I looked at her while thinking, after some thinking, I saw nothing wrong with it, so I took out my phone, but my paw fingers were too short...

"Here, let me" Kora said, she took my phone and started typing to Seje.

_Hey Seje, it's Kora, I'm using Chris-kuns phone to PM you, he's here visiting me._

_Oh, hey Kora-lovely, why did't he PMidy M me before now now?_

_Because he had to... Do something..._

_what do ya mean by that?_

_Um... Well... He said it's ok to tell you, well, I was kiddnaped, and he had to save me, but I was turned into a Pokemon... A Mew to be exact... And he turned himself into a Pokemon too... A Lucario to be exact..._

_Oh man, why would would he do that?_

_So he could under stand me, translate what I say to others, and to protect me when we escaped..._

_Oh, well that's Chris-the overly protective tank for youse hahaha._

_Yup! Hehehe..._

_So if youse a Mew, can youse teleport mess to youse?_

_I don't know how to... oh wait, Chris just said he can try to teach me how to, YAY!_

_Awesomeseuse, I'll wait for youse to teleport mess_

_Ok, see you soon Seje_

And with that, the conversation was over for now, I then looked at Kora, and said "breath in and out with long, and deap breaths, then forcase on where Seje is right now..."

She did this, and after about 30 seconds she found him, then said "I found him Chris-Kun, now what?"

"Close your eyes, then forcase harder on him, and on our location, then open your eyes" I said, she did so with almost expert skills.

When she opened her eyes, a ball of light apeared infrunt of us, when the light disappered, we saw Seje in a Superman flying stands (**A/N: Read Seje For Days story A Fated Reality to get the joke haha**).

"Hey! How youse been?" he asked us like a boss.

"Mew M Mew Mew M M, Me Mew" Kora said.

"Huh? I didn't understand that" Seje admited.

'oh, she forgot that humans can't understand us now, she said other then being Pokemon, we're good' I both explaned and translated like a boss.(**A/N: It took me about 3 minutes to get it to look like that's exactly what she said...**)

"Oh cool! You can use Telepathy?" Seje asked

'No, I can't use that move, I'm using my own aura to speak to you so you can understand me haha' I explaned LIKE A FREAKIN' BOSS! (**A/N: If you don't know, I'm wearing my boss cap, if you don't know what that is, go to Youtube, and search for Jacksepticeye, he wears his almost all the time, unless it's in the wash haha**)...

**cliffhanger! Don't they just suck?**

**that has been the second chapter for TPE, I hope you like it, this is my longest chapter in a long time haha, this has been Thunder496...**

**Kora: Hey! what about us? don't we get to say anything in this part?**

**Seje: Yeah!**

**Me: I was just about to say "this has been Thunder, Seje, and Kora-chan, I'm happy to have great friends like you two, is there anything you want to say to the readers?"**

**Kora: oh... Sorry! I thought you were going to end it there... I would like to ask them something, who do you like best in the story so far? Seje, Chris, or me?**

**Seje: Hmmm, I REALLY liked the stands I did when I was teleported, it was funny for days!**

**Me: well that's about all we have time for today, please read, review, and fav this story if you want haha, stay Zexy, see ya guys and girls...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kora has a problem...

**Hey you guys and girls! Sorry about how my spelling has been lately, I just got a program that will help me with that haha, anyways, sorry I haven't gotten any new chapters out in so long, I hope you all like this one though... Oh and there will be a lemon in this chapter...**

**Kora: You better say your sorry! I've been waiting for a new chapter of this story for about a week! I was starting to think that you would never get a new chapter out for it!**

**Me: ...sorry... anyways, lets got to the story...**

"Are you done trying to undo this yet?" Kora asked, it had been 2 weeks sense we were turned into Pokemon, and Kora had just gone into heat 3 days ago... Needless to say, I tried my best to stay away from her...

That was easier said then done though, because we both had to stay in the house thanks to us being Pokemon...

"I haven't finished yet, every time I do a simulation of us taking the antidote, it kills us..." I said with a series face.

"Oh... Can you take a break to help me? This is killing me..." she said as she was panting hard from her heat.

"...I don't know if I could help you... we are just friends after all..." I said, not wanting our friendship to become awkward...

"Pleeeeeaaaassssssee?" she almost was bagging at this point, she REALLY didn't want her heat to last any longer...

**LEMON STARTS HERE! STRAT UP YOUR VIBRATORS!**

"Ok, fine... I'll help you then..." I said finally, she had been asking for me to help her with it ever sense she started her heat...

"YAAAAY!' she said with a lot of excitement.

We went to her bedroom, when we were in the room, she floated to the bed and motioned for me to join her, I did as she wanted.

"I want it rough" she said as she was getting into doggy style.

"...Ok... But just remember, I'm still a virgin..." I said as I got ready for the act we were about to do... (**and before anyone asks "Are you really a virgin?" the answer is yes, the real me is a virgin too...**)

I then aimed my 6 inch member at her vagina, and asked "are you ready?"

"Yes, just do it..." she said, really wanting to get started...

"Ok then" and with that, I thrust my member all the way into her...

"Oooooooohhhhh!" she mourned as I dove deep into her Poke womanhood.

I then started long and deep thrusts in and out of her, she mourned even more, but soon it was too slow for her, she then said "f... fa... faster... harder!"

I did as she said, and after about 5 minutes of slowly picking up speed with each thrust, I was at full speed.

"I... I... I can't... I'm gonna cuuuuummmmm!" as she said this, she came... Hard...

I continued my thrusting, and soon I said "I... I can't hold it much longer!..."

"Cum... Cum inside me!" she said, wanting my hot Lucario cum inside her...

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Si, yes I am sure!" she said, wanting it even more now...

"Ok, I'm about to cum!" and with that, I came deep inside her vagina...

**LEMON ENDS! PUT THOSE VIBRATORS AWAY!**

"... That... Was... Great!..." Kora said, panting from how good it was.

"Thanks... it was good for me too..." I said, with a blush.

"Te amo mi nuevo novio" she said, confusing me to no end.

"What does that mean?" I asked, really wanting to know what she said.

"It means 'I love you my new boyfriend' hahaha" she translated for me.

"Oh... So I'm now your boyfriend?..." I said, with a noticeable blush...

"Yep!" she said, really excited to have me as her boyfriend

"Well... I should get back to working making us at least part human again..." I said, now having a new idea on how to do just that...

**Cliffhanger! what will happen next time? I don't know, I'm sciureus right now, I really don't know, I just make it up as I go haha, anyways, that was a great chapter, to me it was haha, so please, leave a review for me, I want to know what you, the reader think if this, anyways, next chapter might have a new character, and stuff will happen, I promise you all that, anyways, stay Zexy, and see ya guys and girls**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We get our human bodies back, but something else happens...

**HEY YOU GUYS AND GIRLS! How ya's doin? I'm back with this fic, now you know that Kora and I will get our human bodies back, but there will be something else that will happen...**

**Kora: What will happen?**

**Me: Sorry, but I can't say right now, you'll find out soon.**

**Seje: Come on man, tell us what will happen, please?**

**Me: Sorry, but no, I'll just get started with this chapter...**

2 hours later

I was at my laptop again, I tested my blood to see what my blood type was, and it came back as AB-.

I then went to Kora, and asked "what's your blood type?"

She said "AB-, why?"

"I think I know why it's coming up as it will kill us, it's because it works with blood types, if our blood types were different, then that injection would of killed me, but our blood types are the same, so I think I can work with this." I said.

"Cool!" she said exited.

So I ran the testing program on my laptop, and it came back with a 100% success rate, so I made the serum...

2 hours later

"Ok, it's done, and it's not an injection, you have to drink it, I made it that way because of us hating to get injections" I explained to Kora.

"You remembered!" she said surprised that I remembered.

"Of course I remembered, it's one of the things we have in common haha" I said as I drank my cup of serum, and it tasted horrible...

"Well I think it's sweet that you remembered hehe" she said as she drank hers, and she thought it was horrible too.

"That was gross... but it should take effect in about 30 minutes, then we'll start changing back" I said, trying to get the taste out of my mussel...

"Yeah... It's definitely the worst thing you've made... But I'm just glad it will work" Kora said as she relaxed on the couch.

30 minutes later

We started to glow, it was so brit that everyone had to cover their eyes from the brit white light, after it died down, it revelled both Kora and I in human form.

"YOUSE BACK TO BEING HUMANS!" Seje said, really happy that we are humans again.

"Not exactly Seje, we only look like humans, we still have our Pokemon powers, but by my calculations, our powers are about 75% weaker then they were" I said, explaining it the best I could.

"Oh, well that's cor!" Seje said.

"You bet haha" I said, thinking of something...

"Are you thinking the same thing?" Kora asked, thinking of something too...

"I think so, I'm thinking if they did that to us, what's to stop them from doing it to others?" I said, reviling that we were thinking of the same thing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too..." Kora said, thinking of how terrible it would be.

"Hmmm, anyone want to turn into a Pokemon to make sure they can't do this to anyone again?" I asked, already making adjustments to the formula.

"Yes!" everyone said in unison.

"Ok then, I'll need to know your blood type Seje, and anyone else who wants to join our team" I said.

"My blood type is AB+" Seje said, not knowing why I needed it.

"Ok then, this will be your own special formula, give me 2 hours, then I'll have all 3 of them done" I said getting started on all 3 of them.

2 hours later

"Ok, they're done, this is a different kind of formula though, if I'm right, it will let us change at will from Pokemon form, to human form, and back again" I said, checking my calculations again.

"Awesomesauce!" Seje said in his usual way.

We then all drank the formulas at the same time.

"It will take about 30 minutes to take effect, so now it's time to play the waiting game" I said making a little joke.

30 minutes later

We all started to feel the effects, so I tried changing first, I imagined myself evolving, and in no time, I was a Lucario again, Kora did the same, and turned into a Mew again, then Seje tried, and he turned into a...

**Cliff hanger! Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Seje: So that's what youse meant! It was awesome to the max!**

**Kora: That was a great chapter! =3 I'm happy that we can now change at will! =3**

**Me: That you both, I tried to make it a good chapter haha =3**


End file.
